It Had Never Been Done
by Cassie E
Summary: AU Ending to Leader of the Pack: Update: 2 Vignette There was nothing for her here..
1. Vignette 1: He Would Do It

**It Had Never Been Done: Vignette #1: He Would Do It**

By Cassandra E

Rating PG

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake is not mine, this ficlet is. Period.

A/Notes: Just a writing exercise, Luke POV. What if he had been able to escape in the episode "Leader of the Pack?" This will be probably be a standalone, since I'm quite busy writing for the kick ass genre that is known as Firefly. Watch it, love it, live it. Great TV. And I can safely say it's really changed my view in writing, my muse really took off as I began writing my first Firefly story. I have learned and improved as I wrote it, and it's where my heart is now. In case, any of you wondered what happened to my WL Chimera series. It's canned. Didn't like how it was going. I have a plot bunnie for this ficlet, expanding on Luke and how his journey from WL changes him, etc. But like I said, doubtful I will start it any time soon. Unbeta'd, so typos will or might be rampant. But that's the point of a writing exercise, just got a bit nostalgic for the WL today. Enjoy and review!

Summary: AU Ending: He really left…

_

* * *

_

_Non mortern timemus, sed cogitation em mortis_

_"We do not fear death, but the thought of death." --Seneca_

He had been scared. Not the he would willingly admit it. He was after all, Lucas Cates.

He was the smart ass rebel, with a penchant for the ladies and a piece of tail; especially, the one whose tail didn't exist, as of yet. But soon, he was sure of it.

But he was, that is scared.

And with that came the natural response, in whatever kind of species. He ran.

But that's where things got complicated. He wasn't allowed to leave. It was forbidden, an age old law that had ruled the pack for centuries. One of his kind couldn't put himself out there, in the real world. Where humans dwelled in larger numbers; and the wolf always knew what man could do to Them. Man feared things it did not understand. Destroyed and crumbled. Ashes to ashes.

Nothing, just a dead carcass. Lost history, loss of a culture.

His sister had tried, but she stayed too close. And she was found and brought back, claws and fangs extended. So far, nothing good had come of it. Made the problem worse, by also bringing back her lovelorn human. Idiot.

That was the problem with his kind. You were tied to the pack, once you made the change. The pack is with you and you with them. Intertwined. A never ending circle. So breaking away was pretty much a moot point, since, well, one couldn't. The pack's call reached long, dragging the poor delusional soul back. Captive.

You can never cage a wolf, but strange enough, they were. And it had been his kind that constructed the cage, invisible metal bars. It was Law. No one broke the Law. But Lucas Cates broke rules; he was a rebel, right? So if he got away with breaking human laws, then why shouldn't he break his kind's?

Ruby didn't count, not really. Because she just broke it half way. So technically it had never been done. At least not in any recent century. Rules and Laws were meant to be broken at times, not always followed. It got boring that way. He could never stand to be bored for long. So he reviewed his options carefully, he was in a situation in where his death was a certain possibility, after the new pack leader was chosen. Tyler was looking too smug, made his skin crawl. Bet the son of a bitch knew it too. Curse the damn good sense of smell of his kind. And he was dead anyway, if he was brought back, for breaking the Law. Worse if Tyler was made Pack Leader. Or Gerald. So he really didn't have anything to lose, right?

And a wolf always knew when its prey would run. But here's where Lucas had the advantage, they wouldn't really expect him too. Because it had never been done.

But he would. And he would stay the far of hell away, even if the pack's call tried to lure him back. He would resist, he would not be caged again. It was not their way, they had just forgotten, brainwashed into thinking they were safe, in their little world. He knew better and he rather take his chances outside, with the humans. Easier to outsmart. He smiled thoughtfully as pocketed the key, savoring the taste of Sophia on his tongue. Tart, like the wild berries near the lake. His little would be human would be the only thing he would miss when he left. His father was dead and buried-- his killer still loose. He would pay, Luke would bid his time. He would make the killer come to him. And maybe, just maybe…later on. He grinned, knowing the rebellious soul in the half breed. Stranger things had happened, like him leaving.

So he made himself busy, snacking on the chips and dip, roast beef; saving his energy for the journay ahead. The fear had settled at the back of his mind, he would leave, he would do it. Run. Freedom.

Sophia gave him the signal as she casually served a piece of marble cake to one of the guests. Her scent was a fresh, clean, earthy like the woods. He would miss those too. He took one glance around, scanning the surroundings; the pack was in an uproar over the tie in the voting. Sherman was looking his direction, smiling as knowing what lay ahead. Luke brushed away the sudden insecurity that threatened to stop him. Fear. No, he thought firmly, it was time. He quickly made his way to the double doors, and walked out. Easy.

He did pass some odd men heading for the lounge, but he didn't let the curiosity last as he rounded the corner. Unlocking the door, he swung it open. He glanced back quickly, nothing, no one had noticed. He took his shirt off, preparing for the change, when he heard the screams and growls from the lounge area. He heard the call of the pack, wild and demanding, Luke paused for a moment, just a moment. He thought of Sophia and hoped she was ok. Shaking his head, he finished undressing and called for the change to begin. The pain raced through his body, the delicious snapping and rearranging of bone as he flipped. Quickly as it began, it had ended. Luke stretched his hind legs, nails clicking on the concrete. He ran.

As he reached the opening of the alley, a figure suddenly appeared in the path. He sniffed, scent was fresh and clean, Sophia. He slowed to a walk, cocking his head in her direction. She knelt down, rubbing the stop between his ears. Luke resisted the urge rub his body along hers, licking her. Relief that she was ok, and not in the lounge area. She smiled sadly, whispering, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

He nudged her hand away, glaring at the half breed, at her lack of faith. Sophia arched her eyebrow dryly at the gesture, "They will try to find you, you know that."

Yes, he did. But he would do it. He would leave. They won't find him. You can't find people who don't want to be found. No matter how good of trackers the wolven were.

Sophia gave him one last pat, standing up. Regret in her heart, she finished, "Go. Before they notice."

He paused, not used to feeling, whatever it was he was feeling when concerning females. No, not lust. Kindness, caring. Friendship?

She snapped her fingers impatiently, "Go!"

Luke growled, not liking her tone or receiving orders from humans, even if he liked the girl in front of him. He shook his fur, feeling the fear come back, the call was stronger now. It was now, had to be now, or he wouldn't be able to leave again. He ran and took off, feeling Sophia's gaze on him. He ran, taking the short cuts through the wood and brush, he ran, and ran, everything blurring together, he kept running even when passing the Welcome to Wolf Lake sign.

He did not stop, nor slow his pace; cutting through different paths-- so his scent would be difficult to track. Once he reached the city, he would lose himself, they wouldn't find him. The multitude of human scents would work to his advantage. He would find a way to get out of the state, maybe Sophia's cousin could help him, or her aunt. Best would be if he left the country for now, Canada was too easy, needed to further away.

So he ran. And he did not fear, slowly dissipated as he got further and further away. The wolf rejoiced its freedom. Free at last. Captive no more.

It had been done.

* * *

THE END…


	2. 2 Vignette: It Was Her Way Out

**It Had Never Been Done: #2 Vignette: It Was Her Way Out**

By Cassandra E

Disclaimer: WL ain't mine, so ditto.

A/Notes: Well, my muse is a misbehaving tart. But I found a way around her scheming ways and plot bunnies. I think I found the perfect format to tell this story in, without completely stressing myself to get it done. I've been doing writing exercises, with Firefly, writing vignettes, based on my yet unfinished series, The Death Series. The vignettes tell what happens after the series ends, tying in to the epilogue of Part 6. The vignettes are more character introspects, than what I'm used to writing. But still works well in telling a story. So I decided I can tell this WL story in this format. That way I have more freedom, to write at a good pace, not worrying that I need to finish a full length chapter. Each vignette will be approx.3 to 4 pages long, compared to my full length chapters of 14 to 17 pages long. And this way, I can still focus on my Firefly writings. Warning: This piece is unbeta'd so typos, etc..you're warned. I'll polished them up once I'm done with it.

To my Firefly readers, since I know some of you have me on author alert. Umm, Chapter 11. of Eye of the Beholder will be finished this week or weekend. My muse has just been feeling lazy…so I must whip her into shape. Wen, don't despair, as you're still my beta…and Firefly still has my heart, as does Cappy -- saucy grin-- Will be giving you work to do soon, as I'm hoping you Will giving me some too. coughs/hints Tarnished Gold

This chapter is dedicated to Ori1, hope you're kickboxing your muse to behave. ---winks---

Summary: There was nothing for her here…

* * *

****

**Wolf ****Lake****, ****Washington****, Two Weeks Later**

_Stultumest__ timere qaod vitare non potes.___

_"It is foolish to fear, what you cannot avoid." ---__Cicero___

It had been exactly two weeks since he had left.

Two weeks since he defied the unwritten Law.

No skinwalker ever left Wolf Lake. Ever. Period.

If one didn't understand that, well, there was always a burial plot ready for you, in the cemetery, the one by the lake. Not pretty one across from it. She had always found it funny, since she knew anything related to death was not pretty. Death was a final sentence, your fate decided in one second. One minute, like her mother.

She was buried in the pretty cemetery, the one across the one near the lake. Sophia always brought flowers on her birthday and on mother's day. Dad never went with her, and she was pretty sure he didn't know. Just like he didn't know, or chose to ignore that the change was upon her. Her death sentence. Final, unchanging, unbending.

She would be lying, if she didn't find the thought of finally belonging appealing. She did. And it had been something she had always desired, ever since she took notice that she was different from the rest of the children at school. She had been ten, when it was made cleared to her, when one Them, had refused to let her play with them anymore. Not like before. Even he had stopped talking to her. Luke. He had been her best friend, always played tag with her. Not anymore. At least, not in the way she was used to playing.

Tag for Them, was to hunt. And to hunt was to run down prey. Weak. She was prey to them.

Sophia may be naive in the way of Their ways, but she was not stupid. She was the top honor student from her whole grade. Not even They could claim that position. She was smart, and she would show Them how smart she could be. Sophia looked into the mirror, rubbing her eyes, as they shifted gold in color. She closed them again, waiting until they would return to normal.

It always took longer now; it wouldn't be long now, until her sentence would arrive.

She had always hated her father, when he would list the various reasons why she was better off, not flipping. Not changing. Not one of Them. Anything was better than this town, stuck forever. No future, no career, no freedom. She would always have to obey Law. Fate and mating always decided. She would have no choice. Sophia sat back down on the bed, the letter from the school Florence at her side, tempting her, mocking.

"Last chance," it hissed, "I can be a way out."

It was her chance, and at first, when things had seemed different between them. Luke and Her. She had considered not going. But now, now things were different. Luke wasn't here anymore, he had even left Washington. Her cousin, Robert had let her know, he helped him get out. But that was all; she didn't know where he was now. And it was better that way. Then she wouldn't have to lie so well, to Vivian Cates, when the new pack leader would question her.

A wolf always knows when its prey is afraid, or when it's lying.

But she really didn't lie, did she? Sophia had really last seen Luke at the Rendezvous. And he hadn't said anything to her, really, unless wolves learned how to talk. And Luke hadn't talked her, at least not in ways humans were used to doing. Everyone had known he was scared, since half of the pack members that night had been agitated. And it is common knowledge that nearest city to Wolf Lake is Seattle. So no, Sophia didn't lie. She told the truth. She didn't know where Luke was or what he had planned; she told the stern new pack leader.

Why would he trust this information, to a common little half breed? Prey.

And They had believed her, because she was just the silly half breed Luke Cates had been infatuated with, and vice versa. Even her dad had bought the truth told lie.

So now, her friend was beginning hunted down just like his sister before him. Maybe he would be brought back, to be put to death, or held caged for the rest of his life, if Vivian didn't dare kill her only son. And she, she now sat on her bed, with her acceptance letter from people who wanted her to be there. Where she would belong and didn't have to run around in circles, jumping through hoops to prove her worthiness. She was already worthy. Always had been. So fuck Them.

Bitter, maybe she was. After all, everyone knew that being discriminated from half of the people in town was such a confident booster. Yeah, right. She was tried of their stupid politics, and stupid laws, that made people miserable that kept them from living their own lives. Made them live in fear, like her mother had probably done. So yes, she could tell them to fuck off, she didn't need them.

She was her father's daughter. So if he could break rules then, why couldn't she?

It was America, land of the free, and she wasn't one of Them yet. She would be long gone before she would be force to serve her sentence. She didn't owe Them anything, in fact They owed her. For all the humiliation, tears shed and silent scars made by Them. Even from him, Luke, who had always managed to break her heart. Cruelness hidden behind a seductive smile and pretty blue eyes.

And maybe, maybe her own mother had been taken away from her, by Them. Why else did her father protect the people not from the hill, humans, so fiercely? It couldn't just be his sense of honor, or the promise he had made to her mother. And there was resentment there, when he was forced to deal with Them. Sophia was smart, and she observed, and she learned.

And Sophia had learned enough to know, there was nothing for her here. She didn't belong, at least not now. Maybe later, she wasn't sure. But she did not want to die here, like her mother had. Her pretty, smart, human mother, who was buried in the pretty cemetery, across the one that was near the lake. At least not by Their terms, Sophia would set her own. A wolf could not be made submissive, Sophia could not, would not bow down so easily.

She held the letter in her hand, her acceptance letter, rereading what she already knew. It was her way out.

The phone rang suddenly, breaking through her ponderings. Sophia reached across the bed, the letter dropping to the floor, picking up the phone, "Hello?"

There was silence, with quiet breathing, like someone was covering the mouth piece to not be heard. She frowned, her heart beating quickly, knowing who it was. She knew him well; they had been friends, before. Sophia didn't say his name, in case her father had come back from the post office, her hearing and sight varied these days, her two halves, human and wolven fighting over to be in control of her. "You shouldn't call here."

No one answered back, this annoyed her. "They're looking for you, I-I overheard dad talking with Sherman, they were sending a team to Seattle."

The person on the other line cleared his throat. His voice was husky, like it hadn't been used for a long time. Maybe it really hadn't, if she even suspected how he was transporting himself these days. "Is it..true? That V' was made pack leader?"

Sophia twisted the cord of telephone around her finger, her hearing catching the sound of her dad's truck two blocks away. "Yes."

There was a curse from the other line, "Tyler? Gerald?"

"Pissed off. Dead." She said curtly, trying to finish the conversation. Her father was coming up the drive way.

"So…Mom's pack leader." Not a question this time, more like confirming, or was that regret she heard?

Sophia glared, as if he could see her through the phone line. "Yes. We went over that. Listen, I got to go. Dad's here."

"Sophia." He said her name so easily, made it sound exotic, special.

She felt her heart speed up foolishly, she blushed, "Don't call here again. I won't be here. I'm leaving."

"You can't run forever, not from what's inside. It's always there." She heard her father open the trunk, picking up a large package.

"Take your own advice." She mocked, "Oh, that's right you can't. You really screwed, aren't you? Maybe your mom won't be as forgiving. Or the Elders. It's over Luke, I don't owe you anything. I helped you two weeks ago, that's it. No more. I won't do it again. We're not friends, never were, you made that clear."

Another curse that sounded suspiciously like a growl, "Sop.." He didn't get to finish, because she slammed the phone receiver down. She crossed her arms protectively around her, glaring at the phone, daring him to call back. He didn't. Good.

She could move on now, Sophia nodded to herself, rubbing her arms to ward a sudden chill. She was done with Wolf Lake, and Luke Cates. She would live her own life from now on. Her terms, her rules.

She heard her father fiddling with something metallic in the living room; curiosity filled her as he cursed softly in frustration. She moved to open the door, but stopped. There was something she had to do first. She picked up the fallen letter from the floor, picking up the phone; she dialed the number that would change her life.

A woman picked up, her voice accented with the musical lilt of Italy, "Hello, Institute of Natural Science and Astronomy of Florence. How may I help you?"

Sophia felt her throat go dry, doubts suddenly filling her. Could she really do this? Give it up? She closed her eyes momentarily, and for that moment, she heard Them. The whispering, voices of the pack, calling her. Demanding that she obey the call. Fury filled her, and sadness. She opened her eyes quickly, and looked to picture of her mother on her night table. Smiling, frozen forever, dead and buried.

Digging her nails in her hand, she quietly, told Them to fuck off. The voices stopped.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, umm, I'm Sophia Donner, and I got a letter from you. I would like to confirm my stay there."

After finishing going over the details with the woman called Antonia, Sophia hung up. She sighed, relief spread through her whole body. She did it. It had been done. She walked over to the mirror; she smiled as she smooth her hair back. Her father called her; Sophia glanced at her image one last time, her skin going cold as the sudden image of a white wolf, its fur tinged silver appeared in the reflection. She closed her eyes again, willing it away. Upon opening them, the image was gone.

Her father called again, and Sophia quickly left the room. She could run. Luke didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't know how far she would be able to go. He didn't know her. So she wouldn't let what he said bother her.

As she stepped through the foyer, her father eagerly stopped her, "Hold on there, close your eyes."

"Dad, what's...?"

Matthew Donner shook head, "Close your eyes."

Sophia closed her eyes reluctantly. "Ok."

"No peeking." Donner warned as he maneuvered her through the living room, then to the patio. What he didn't know was that she could've made her way by herself, eyes closed. But she didn't tell him. She didn't have too, not anymore.

They stopped, and she waited until her father said she could open them. "Ok, now open them."

She opened them and to her surprise, in front of her was a brand new telescope. Her father seeing her shock, smiled, "Surprise."

Sophia tried to find the words to express the joy she was feeling, "Dad, this so…great. I-I.. how did you? This is so expensive, we don't have that kind…and with the trip."

"A thank you would do, and now you can hold your own with the folks over there."

"Thank you, thank you." Sophia hugged him, "But you didn't have to."

"Course I did. Anyway, you confirmed with them yet?"

She nodded, "Just did."

"That's my girl, ok, so I'm gonna order us a pizza, that fine with you?" Donner kissed her on the top of her head, happy to see his daughter leaving the cursed place that was Wolf Lake. Unbeknownst to him, she shared the same feelings.

Sophia nodded, "Yep. With pepperoni, sausage, and bacon. No icky olives."

"You got it." Donner chuckling as he mussed her hair up, while she gave a mock cry at the action.

She watched him head for the kitchen, she moved forward to study her telescope. She ran her fingers lightly on the gleaming metal. The course in Florence was only for the summer, but she was certain there was a way for her to stay there longer. If there wasn't, she would find one. If she couldn't find one, she would make one. But she wouldn't come back, not permanently. Maybe she would visit her father, or he could come visit her, in Seattle. She would make something up.

She wouldn't come back, unless she had too.

There was nothing for her here, so Sophia didn't think that would be a problem.

And that was just fine with her.

And if the call got too strong, and if perhaps, she would survive the flip.

She could still tell Them to Fuck off. She owuld not belong to Them.

And They would never know, that she too had manage to escape her sentence.

She turned her head, when Donner came into the room, "Should be here in fifteen minutes," bemused by her strange smile, he asked her, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Just…happy."

"Good." Donner replied, he studied her for a moment. And for that instant, Sophia feared that he knew. Knew that she was close to falling into Their hands.

"You sure, you haven't heard from Luke Cates?"

Sophia sighed, it was about Him, relief spread through her once more. "No, Dad. Why?"

"It's just…when I came, were you on the phone?"

"Yeah, I was confirming with the Institute." Sophia said truthfully. How easy it was, to tell truths with lies. Little Red had gotten smart, always had been. "Why? Did you think Luke would actually call me?" Her father just looked at her, as if saying yes.

"Get real, Dad. I mean really." Sophia added, "Why would he even call?"

The door bell rang; Donner broke his study of his daughter, "Pizza." He left to open the door; she let the murmur of the delivery boy fade in the distance. She hadn't lied to her father; in fact she had told him the truth.

Luke did not have a reason to call here anymore.

So it wasn't really lying.

* * *

THE END….


End file.
